Penelope's Christmas Wish
by Renaki
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Penelope asks Santa for a special wish. Will it come true? Just in time for Christmas! Please r&r! I'm desperate for reviews!


Disclaimer: I don't own or ever will own Hamtaro.

-Hiya! It's me again with a new Christmas fic! You know of all the Hamtaro fics I've seen, not one has at least one of the Ham-Hams meeting Santa Claus! Well, this story's gonna change all that! So sit back, have a cup of hot chocolate and relax, 'cause here we go!-

-

"Deck the halls with Hams and holly

Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la

Santa Claus will make us jolly

Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!"

The Ham-Hams sang while busily decorating the clubhouse. It was Christmas Eve at last, and they were more excited than ever.

"Man! This Christmas is gonna be totally awesome!" Stan cheered while riding around on his skateboard.

"Oh, yeah! Like, I can't wait for Santa to come!" Sandy agreed.

Pashmina, who was wrapping garland around the staircase, turned to Bijou. "What'd you wish for, Bijou?"

"Well," she started, "I would like a new set of ribbons; I saw ze most beautiful pair of red ones at ze mall when I was with Maria." She finished with sparkles in her eyes.

"Really? That's a good one! I'd like a new Christmas scarf with matching pink mittens." She turned to Panda, who was putting up paper snowflakes. "What about you, Panda?"

"I'd really like a new tool belt; my old one's getting kind of beat up, so that'd come in handy."

"Well, I don't know about ya'll, but I wanna new joke book. I just know one of 'em's gonna make Pashmina laugh."

Dexter scoffed. "If you ask me, I wish for you to find a sense of humor_ first_, Howdy."

Howdy glared at him. "What'd you say!?" he then pounced on poor Dexter and they were at it again.

They all groaned at the sight of those two arguing; the only thing that could stop them was a bonk on their heads from Boss.

-

After Howdy and Dexter had calmed down, the rest of the Ham-hams discussed their Christmas wishes. Oxnard wanted a big pile of sunflower seeds, and Cappy wanted a new Christmas cap. Maxwell wanted lots of new books to read, while Sandy wanted a new pair of roller skates. Snoozer wished to wake up just for that day, which all of them thought was great. Stan wished for a new rock 'n roll guitar, Boss wished for a new miner's hat (though he secretly wished for Bijou to like him -like that'd ever happen-), and Hamtaro wished for a light-up hamster ball to run around in.

-

Penelope looked on sadly. She didn't know what to wish for, and she was feeling a bit discouraged.

"Ookwee…" she sighed sadly.

Bijou noticed this and went over to her. "What is ze matter, Penelope? Aren't you excited about Christmas coming?"

"Ookwee…" -Yeah…-

"But zen, why are you so sad?" she asked, concerned.

Pashmina looked at them. "You know, she _has_ been awfully quiet lately." She went over to them; the others joined her. "Penelope…are you okay?" she asked, placing her paw on her forehead.

Tears started forming in her eyes. "Ook…Ookwee…" Penelope started to cry.

"Oh…" Pashmina gasped.

"What's wrong?" Hamtaro asked.

Pashmina turned to them. "She said she doesn't know what to ask Santa for, and now she's worried about it." She told them, while gently hugging the youngest Ham-ham.

The others turned to each other, concerned. "Like don't be sad, Penelope." Sandy reassured her.

"That's right, you still have time before Santa comes tonight; and whatever you wish for, I'm sure it'll come true." Cappy said with a smile.

She started to calm down. "Ookwee..?" -Really…?-

All the ham-hams nodded together. She wiped her tears away. "Ookwee." -Thank-q-

"Penelope says zank you." Bijou translated. They all looked at each other and smiled.

-

That evening, the ham-hams headed for home. Penelope made it to her cage just before Kylie walked into the room in her pajamas. "Hey, Penelope; you want to help me put out some milk and cookies for Santa?"

"Ookwee." Yeah. She said. Kylie opened the cage and gently took her out. Then the twosome went downstairs to the den.

A fire was cheerfully roaring in the fireplace; Kylie's parents were snuggled together in the warmth of its glow.

Penelope watched as Kylie placed a plate of gingerbread cookies and a glass of milk near the fireplace. "Hif-hif. Hif-hif." She sniffed, taking in the cookies' sweet aroma.

Kylie smiled at her. "They smell good, huh?"

She looked up. "Ookwee!" she agreed.

Kylie's mom looked up. "So Kylie, have you made your wish to Santa yet?"

"Yeah, mom."

"What'd you wish for?" her dad asked, curiously.

"Dad!" she complained.

Her parents both laughed. "We know…it's a secret 'till tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you and Penelope had better go to bed; tomorrow's the big day."

"Right. Come on, Penelope….Penelope?" she asked when she didn't get a response. She then looked down and smiled. Penelope was sound asleep next to the glass of milk.

"Zu zu…" she snored softly.

"Looks like she's got the right idea." Her mom said gently. Kylie gently picked her up. "G'night, mom; g'night, dad."

"Good night."

Kylie headed back to her room.

-

Later that night, everyone in the house was asleep. Except for one.

Penelope had reawakened the thought of what to wish for back on her mind. "Ookwee…" she sighed. She then thought of Pashmina and her other friends and what they wished for. She then smiled to herself. She finally knew what to wish for!

But before she could get her thought out, a loud thumping on the roof broke the silence. "Ookwee!?" -What was that!?- She gasped. She quietly snuck out of her cage and out of Kylie's room through a crack in the door.

Ticky-ticky-ticky. She quickly made her way through the house, trying to find the source of the sound. Then she heard the sound of ornaments rattling on the tree. Badda-badda. She ran into the den and hid behind a chair. She gasped when she looked up to see our favorite fat guy in the red suit (lol) himself!

-

Santa quietly went about his work, placing the presents under the tree and in the stockings. Penelope saw this as her chance to talk to him, but as she started to run over to him, she accidentally tripped and fell over a small ornament that had fallen from the tree.

"Ook…ookwee…!" She cried.

"Hmm…" Santa looked up then over to his side. He smiled gently when he saw her. "Well now…who do we have here?" He gently picked her up and caressed her. "There there, little one. Everything's going to be alright."

-

A few minutes later, things had calmed down. "So, you're Penelope of the Ham-hams, right?" Santa asked

"Ookwee…" -Right…-

"And there's something that you want to wish for?"

Penelope nodded; eyes wide. Santa noticed this and laughed to himself. "Don't you know; I know everything! Now, tell old Santa what it is you want for Christmas.

She whispered gently in his ear. "Yes…Uh-huh…mmm… Why, in all my years, I've never heard a wish any sweeter than that!"

Penelope giggled when Santa petted her. "Well, since you've been a good little Ham-Ham this year, I'll make sure your wish comes true."

"Ookwee! Ookwee!" -Thank-q Santa!- She cheered.

"Ho-ho-ho! You're quite welcome. Now you'd better head back to bed; Christmas will be here soon."

She turned to leave, and then gently hugged him. He chuckled to himself. "Okay, okay. Now you'd better run along."

She leapt out of his hands and went out the door.

Santa smiled warmly. "Merry Christmas, Penelope." He put his finger upon his nose, nodded, and disappeared.

-

Christmas morning, Penelope awoke to a pleasant surprise. Kylie had just opened her present from Santa: a new CD player. "Awesome!! This is just what I wished for!!"

Penelope's ears perked up. She couldn't help but jump for joy. Kylie noticed this and happily went over to her. "Merry Christmas, Penelope!" she said, handing her a small stuffed white rabbit; the rabbit was slightly smaller than she was, and it was tied with a red bow.

Her eyes lit up. "Ookwee!" she gently hugged it.

Kylie smiled. "Glad you like it. Now I have to give mom and dad their presents, but I'll be back soon, 'k?" she said as she left the room.

-

Penelope happily made her way to the clubhouse, new bunny in tow. Since Kylie's Christmas wish came true, she wanted to see if the others did, also.

"Morning!" a familiar voice called out. She looked up and saw Pashmina coming towards her. She was wearing a new scarf. The scarf was the same color as her old one, but this one had red hearts all over it. She even had matching mittens!

"Ookwee!!" Penelope hopped over to her.

She hugged her. "Merry Christmas, Penelope! Do you like my new scarf?"

"Ookwee!!" -Uh-huh!-

"Thanks! Now c'mon; we'd better hurry!" Pashmina exclaimed as they set off.

On their way, they stopped at Bijou's mansion.

"Come on out, Bijou!" Pashmina called out.

"Alright! I'll be right there!" she called back. When she finally arrived, Penelope was the first to notice Bijou's new ribbons; they were just like the ones she wished for!

"Ookwee!" -Amazing!-

Bijou smiled. "You like my ribbons? Santa gave zem to me!"

Penelope happily jumped up and down. Her friends' wishes were coming true!

-

Sandy then came along in her new roller-skates. They were orange, just like her fur, except they had black stripes instead of brown. When they got to the club house, Penelope's eyes opened wide. The rest of her friends were showing off the things they wished for!

Hamtaro ran up to them in his new hamster ball. He popped out. "Merry Christmas, you guys!"

"Merry Christmas, Hamtaro!"

Hamtaro noticed Penelope's stuffed rabbit. "Hey, Penelope, was that the thing you wished for?"

"Ookwee…" -No…- she said, all-knowingly.

"Heke?" they gasped.

"Like, what do you mean? Didn't you ask Santa for anything?" Sandy asked curiously.

She was about to answer, when Boss came out of the clubhouse, in his new miners' cap. "Attention everyone! I've gotta big announcement!!!" he shouted for everyone to here.

They all gathered around him, carrying their new presents. Boss cleared his throat. "Ahem, I'd like to present to you a ham-ham that we all know, but now he's better than ever!!"

The hams all gasped when Snoozer himself actually _walked _out of the clubhouse! His big blue eyes now open for the entire world to see!

"Wow! This is hamtastic!!"

"You said it, Oxnard! I'd never thought I'd see the day!" Cappy exclaimed tugging at his new Santa hat.

Snoozer blushed. "Thank-q guys. It's good to finally be awake!"

They all cheered, no louder than Penelope.

"Ookwee ookwee ookwee!" -My wish came true!!!- she cried happily.

The hams all looked at her, astonished.

"Penelope, is this what you wished for? For all_ our_ wishes to come true?" Pashmina asked, surprised at her friend's actions.

"Ookwee!!" -Uh-huh!- She smiled warmly at them.

"Ain't she the sweetest lil' darlin' you ever did see!" Howdy said beaming.

"For once, I'd have to agree with you, Howdy." Dexter replied, laughing.

They all gathered around, and started to hug Penelope. "Thank-q, Penelope!" they cheered.

'Ookwee ookwee…' -Thank-q, Santa…- she thought happily as she hugged back.

-

Up above, we can see Santa flying in his sleigh.

"Merry Christmas to all! And to all a good night!!!"

-Owari-

A/N: There you have it. I hope that brought a little cheer your way. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

(Oh, don't forget to review!!)


End file.
